


Escape

by wyldehart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldehart/pseuds/wyldehart
Summary: Drabble Challenge."Getaway"We've all had it happen where the hotel room doesn't meet the hype yet somehow we manage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever (published) Mass Effect Fanfiction! Woot!

Escape  
A Mass Effect Fanfiction Drabble  
Garrus/Jiana Shepard  
Rated: PG-16 for a LOT of innuendo  
Rated: C for “Cute”

“You have got to be kidding me… What happened to ‘Amazing views of the ocean!’ ‘Huge rooms with private baths!’ ‘Tropical, romantic atmosphere!’ Garrus, I think we’ve been had,” Jiana said as she set her bags down next to the bed.

The turian looked around the room and peered out of the window at what was arguably the most boring grey wall he had ever seen. “So much for the view,” he said. “And the room is…”

“I think my bathroom on the Normandy is larger,” Shepard quipped. “You gave them credits for this?”

“Weeks ago,” Garrus replied as he sat on the bed. “Maybe it can be salvaged?”

“That’s a task I’d only give to a Quarian,” she joked as she joined him.

The bed suddenly dropped out from under them and crashed to the floor under their combined weight. She rolled over on top of him, kissed his scar and pushed her nose against his. “We have a couple of options: put up with this or find another hotel.”

Garrus pushed her red hair out her face and flared his mandibles slightly in a grin, “If you continue straddling my body like you’re doing, I’ll be just fine.” They rose from the bed and surveyed the damage with a critical eye. “That really is bad,” Garrus observed as his lover kicked at the rotted frame with her boot.

“You don’t say…” she grumbled.

After a moment, Garrus looked at her and said, “Tell you what: I’ll see about getting us a better room while you get dinner reservations made. Something romantic, special. I want tonight, the whole week, in fact, to be about us.”

She smiled up at him and walked around to face his tall body. He towered over her, a woman who was tall herself at very nearly six feet. Shepard rather enjoyed having to reach for his kisses, which were tender and tentative as he had never really kissed a woman before her. “I love you, Garrus.”

“I love you, too, Ji. I’ll be back in a bit, okay?” he said, pulling away but not before smacking her ass with the flat of his hand.

“The last man who did that ended up on his back,” she warned.

“That’s kind of what I was hoping,” Garrus said with a deliberate wink as he reached the door; the handle broke off in his hand. “This just gets better!” 

Jiana watched him leave and sighed, gathered their bags and walked out of the room, comm unit in hand to make the dinner reservation. The island, she had to admit, was stunning with crystal clear turquoise waters and fine, white sand. She headed out to the beach and sat on it, the chaos of the room momentarily forgotten as she looked up into the azure sky. For the first time in months, Reapers, Geth even the Normandy faded from her mind, replaced by contentment. Alright, so the room was bad but not thirty feet away was everything they had been promised.

She smiled.

An hour later, Garrus returned and spied his lover, naked, as she reclined on a towel in the waning sunshine. “I see you made yourself at home,” he chuckled as he walked over to her, crouched low and smiled down at her. Spirits, the woman was gorgeous. “I got us a new room not far from here. It’s one of the new suites. Apparently, this wing was up for renovation and we got placed here by accident. Everything okay?”

Jiana sighed and nodded. “Everything is perfect… Except that you aren’t laying next to me. I don’t need the new room, Garrus, I just need you. I have only ever just needed you.”

“…Want me to get the old room back?”

“Don’t you dare!” she snapped, throwing a handful of sand at his legs.

As Garrus removed his clothes and joined his lover on the sand, he thought about how fortunate he was. They were as far away from reality, from the Citadel, from everything as they could be in their little corner of paradise. Life was perfect. Some getaways don’t need a fancy room or even four walls as long as the person you love is by your side.

Jiana suddenly broke his reverie. “Oh! After dinner, I got us tickets to see Elcor Shakespeare tonight. I heard the show is interesting and tickets were cheap!”

“…Uh…Wanna just eat in the room tonight and make love?” Garrus asked her as she took his hand.

“With no Elcor Shakespeare, we’ll have to come up with something else to do tonight…” Grinning, Jiana pulled herself on top of him and whispered against his throat, “You know, ‘Sex on the Beach’ is more than a tropical drink…”

“That so? I don’t believe I have ever had it…” he replied after a few lingering kisses.

“I’ll take care of that,” she said, her hand moving down his body as the sun sank below the horizon.

~~Fin~~


End file.
